Iron Horse Morrison
Kane Morozov is an Australian professional wrestler who performs under the name of 'The War Machine' Kane Morozov. Early career Morozov debuted in 2004 as the bodyguard of George Julio. Morozov wore a mask and was treated like a slave by Julio. This would come back to haunt Julio as Morozov turned on him during a battle royal, removing his mask and throwing Julio out of the ring. The face turn led to Morozov calling himself King Humongous for the rest of the year. It was also the beginning of a long history with Julio. New Age Wrestling Morozov debuted his Russian character known simply as The Russian in 2005 after an appearance in 2004 as Iron Horse as a heel. The Russian later tagged up with The Candyman as a face before Morozov again became Iron Horse as a face defeating The Dungeon Master and the Headmaster to complete the year. In 2006, Morozov achieved bigger success when he won the NAW Heavyweight Championship on July 8, 2006 in a triple threat match for the vacant title. He would defend the title as a face, until August 18, 2007 when he turned heel on the popular Candyman. He would continue to defend the title until he was defeated by The Enforcer on November 17, 2007 - a reign of 16 months that remains the record for that title. In 2008 Morozov was again allied with George Julio and as a team called The Banditos they won the NAW Tag Team Championship on March 1. But in September the team broke up when Julio turned face. In no man's land as NAW went through some changes, Morozov returned to play face - but he was fired after losing a match to Big Huss in mid 2010. Commissioner James Jackson tried to attack him in order to gloat about it, but Morozov (with nothing to lose) beat him up as a penalty. But he remained as a spectator, and when George Julio defeated Jackson to earn a temporary job as Commissioner for one show he re-instated Morrison and signed a match between the two with him as a referee. There was then a reunion of The Banditos before the beginning of 2011. Morozov would turn heel again after defeating Jarek Craven for the NAW South Pacific Championship at NAW Open Season - making him the first ever Triple Crown champion in NAW. It was here that he first aligned with Paul Vaughan to form the Soldiers of the Highway. He raised the ire of both Julio and Lowzen in the process (Lowzen being Morozov's girlfriend). But Julio would help gain revenge when he was the referee for Morozov's title defence against Alexi Papadopoulos at NAW All Or Nothing, helping Alexi defeated Morozov for the title. Morozov then allied himself with his former enemy James Jackson as part of the Seven Deadly Sins team for NAW War Games. It would be Morozov who would be the sole survivor in the elimination match for the man advantage at NAW Zero Hour, but the Sins would lose at War Games. Morozov tried to help Jackson one last time at NAW Christmas Bash to defeat George Julio in a hair versus career match, but he hit Jackson by accident with a chair and Julio took the victory - leading to a hair cut for Jackson. In 2012, Morozov found himself without a contract thanks to new NAW Commissioner Phil Gluyas. But Paul Vaughan engineered a stunt that included Morozov putting Gluyas in a Torture Rack, as well as Vaughan buying into NAW to be majority owner. This put the Soldiers in a dominant position, but Morozov was unable to get anywhere in the ring when it counted, failing to win a Battle Royal for a shot at the NAW South Pacific Championship at NAW O'Hare v Craven V: Caged. When he lost an intergender tag team match at NAW Craven v Papadopoulos II, Morozov left NAW. This was in fact a storyline to allow Morozov to bring back The Russian, this time with the name of General Ivan Cranko. But by the end of 2012, Morozov had left NAW entirely. He would remain out of wrestling altogether for four years. In early 2016, Morozov would make a surprise return to NAW donning a mask much like he did at the beginning of his career and accompanied by Vaughan once again reviving the Soldiers of the Highway, this time adding the nickname The War Machine. He feuded with Krusher over a slam challenge. Krusher defeated him in a match with George Julio once again a factor as the referee, but Morozov got him back costing him the victory in a King of the Cage qualifying match. This led to a final match which Morozov won. Championships and accomplishments *'New Age Wrestling' :*NAW Heavyweight Championship :*NAW South Pacific Championship :*NAW Tag Team Championship External links * Wrestling Data * Facebook Category:New Age Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Security and Bodyguards